We propose to develop and maintain a facility to provide area scientists with analytical flow cytometry and cell sorting capabilities. The facility will serve investigators from Duke University, the University of North Carolina, North Carolina State University, Wake Forest University, and Bowman Gray School of Medicine. The cell sorter is scheduled for use in a variety of research projects including: (1) Characterization of a novel series of murine B cell lymphomas (2) Role of cell membrane markers in immune activation (3) Parasite mediated immune suppression (4) Characterization of HLA expression on lymphoblastoid cell lines (5) Analysis of subsets of human lymphocytes (6) Studies of the immunotherapy of virus associated neoplasms (7) Functional studies of alpha-2 macroglobulin (8) Analysis of macrophage activation (9) Isolation and characterization of antigen specific lymphocytes (10) Characterization of embryonic cell interactions and (11) Studies of adherence properties of lymphocytes from multiple sclerosis patients.